


I Will Walk Down To The End With You

by Bab_Heffron



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: M/M, Title Blatantly Taken From A Song Lyric, White Horse Pike, mild gun violence, mild violence, please leave comments it feeds my ego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bab_Heffron/pseuds/Bab_Heffron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the press of cold gun metal against the back of his head, thousands of thoughts flew through Meyer’s brain, of Charlie and how he might never see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Walk Down To The End With You

At the press of cold gun metal against the back of his head, thousands of thoughts flew through Meyer’s brain. He thought of Charlie and how he might never see him again. That there wouldn’t be any more lazy Saturday mornings in the Waldorf suite. Sun streaming down through the windows onto Charlie’s still sleeping back making his tanned skin golden for a moment, and a lazy smile as he swam to consciousness. Gone were late night number running's with him, struggling to stay awake because, “damn it Mey, if you can’t sleep, I ain’t sleeping either.”  
Thoughts of his last meeting with Charlie; before the convoy left Miami for New York. Of gentle kisses whispering apologies onto each other’s knuckles. Of chaste pecks on cheeks snuck behind a building. Of rolling eyes and semi-annoyed “Charlie”'s spoken into shoulders before straightening ties and stepping out at a respectable distance apart. Always a respectable distance apart.  
Meyer let out a sob, before groveling for the second time in five years to Nucky _fucking_ Thompson for his life.  
His childhood memory of first meeting Charlie played in his mind. But Meyer was broken out of his brief reflection by Thompson.  
“You’re going to call him.”  
“Who?”   
Thompson growled out an order at Meyer’s broken face.  
“Masseria. If he’d like to see you or his heroin ever again, tell him to get his ass down here.”  
With that, he stalked off, leaving Meyer still kneeling in the dust. He shoved out a hard breath that he hadn't even realized he was holding and slumped over his knees as it took hold that he was alive. He stayed on the ground, waiting for Thompson and his men to drive away but he was dragged back to one of the cars by Thompson’s thugs. The last thought that flew through his head before a fist came down: Charlie.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this one for a while, so I don't know how much anyone will like it. But here it is so....


End file.
